lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Under Siege
“' '” is the 4th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on April 1, 2015. This is the 76th episode overall. Plot When a series of suspicious events happen overnight at the academy, The team is convinced a new threat has emerged. They confront Kerry, who is their first suspect. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Grace Kaufman as Kerry Perry Mentioned Cast * Cole Ewing as Sebastian Trivia * This episode is part of the "Wednesday Blackout" * This episode takes place about a year after late Season 2. * Hal Sparks, who plays Donald Davenport, is absent in this episode for the first time in Season 4. No explanation is given for his absence, but it's possible he left Douglas in charge. * This is the first episode Douglas appears without Donald. * This is Spin and Bob's first absence ever since they were introduced. (First Day of Bionic Academy) * The Lab Rats suspected there was another rebel in the academy after the events that happened overnight. ** It is revealed that it was Leo attacking the academy and the others. It is also revealed that he sleepwalks due to his arm glitching since he does not have a capsule. Douglas did not think Leo needed a capsule, because he isn't fully bionic. *** Douglas did make Leo an arm capsule at the end of the episode. **** The idea of this was an April Fool's Prank to the viewers. * This is Douglas' first appearance in Season 4. ** It is revealed Perry still has a crush on Douglas, while he does not like her back. ** Perry sang Douglas a lullaby. * This is Kerry Perry's first appearance ever since Adam Up. ** The events that happened in Adam Up were mentioned again by Leo, Bree, and Chase. *** Douglas, Leo and Adam are introduced to her for the first time, and their belongings end up being stolen by her. *** It is revealed that Kerry has still not changed. She is still mean to the others. * This is the first time the Academy is seen during the night. * Leo served as the antagonist in this episode. Goofs *In this episode, Chase's bionic hearing is shown as a passive ability. In previous episodes however, it's portrayed as an ability he has to consciously activate. *When Chase confronts Bree about texting during their early morning surveillance of the Academy, Chase didn't have a phone with him. After Bree sent him a text, there appears to be a phone strapped at the right leg of his mission suit. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code: UnderSiege Videos Category:Episodes when Donald is absent Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Episodes when Douglas is Good Category:April Episodes Category:Kerry Related Pages Category:Douglas Episodes Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Main Character Antagonist Episodes Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Recurring Character Category:Minor Cast Category:Episodes in the Spring Category:Spring Episodes Category:Major Events Category:Holiday Themed Episodes Category:April Fools Day Episodes Category:Episodes written by Ken Blankstein [[Category:Episodes directe